Generally an anatomy, such as a human anatomy, allows for substantially natural operation thereof. However, various diseases, injuries, and the like can occur that can affect the natural operation of the anatomy. Surgical procedures can be performed to assist in repairing the anatomy.
Often access must be obtained to various portions of the anatomy to perform a selected procedure. The access portals can be large and multiple depending upon a particular procedure, issue in the anatomy, or the like. It is desirable, however, to provide a procedure that is the least invasive as possible to minimize recovery time, minimize collateral injury to the anatomy, or other appropriate reasons. For example, it is desirable to provide instruments that can be navigated within an anatomy while not being directly viewable by a surgeon.
Further, it is desirable to provide the multiple instruments for use during a single procedure. Each of these instruments can be different in size, shape, geometry, and the like. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system that can know or identify a particular instrument without additional intervention of a surgeon, user, or any appropriate individual.